Taking your responsibility
by SebastianJR
Summary: A "missing scene" from Supernatural S8E1 - 'We need to talk about Kevin'. Dean finds out Sam didn't help Kevin after he went to purgatory and he isn't especially happy about it. Warnings: Spoilers for S8E1 and spanking of an adult by an older brother. If that's not your thing, please, don't read this!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sam, Dean or Kevin, they belong to Eric Kripke and the CW, not me. I don't make any sort of money from this.

**Warnings: SPOILERS** **FOR S8E1** (and some season 7) - '_We need to talk about Kevin_', spanking and swearing.

**Author's Note:** This is my "missing scene" from episode 1 from the 8th season of Supernatural, when Dean finds out Sam never helped Kevin. It's probably a bit confusing if you haven't followed season 7.

If you want to watch the scene which was described before my "missing scene", you can search for **Supernatural 8x01 - Dean "He was our responsibility & you couldn't answer the damn phone"** at youtube and the scene will come up.

I apologize beforehand for any eventual grammatical errors or spelling mistakes you may find, English isn't my first language!

* * *

Dean exhaled slowly as he put an earphone in his ear and connected the plug to one of Sam's old cell phones, anger still radiating from his whole demeanor. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact his little brother had just dropped everything and stopped hunting after Dean ended up in purgatory. _Didn't even try to find me, didn't even fucking look for me_.

That thought hurt more than he would ever admit. They were supposed to look for each other, for the love of God - they were supposed to do anything in their power to save the other! When had that changed? Dean probably would have torn up earth, Heaven and Hell to find answers to find his missing brother, easily, but Sam didn't even bother to hold onto his phones in case Dean called?! Nope. Just ditched them all and went on living his undying dream of a normal life.

Swallowing harshly to get rid of the aching lump in his throat, the older Winchester clicked his way to the voice mail. What he heard deepened his frown even further as his heart dropped in disappointment and disbelief, only one word ringing through his mind -_ no._

A burning, white-hot fury filled his body as he went through the phone messages, and he breathed heavily through his nose. _Goddammit, Sam_. Dean slowly turned his head to glare at the offender in question, his eyes hard as stone.

Meanwhile Sam was lost in thought at the table, eating the mediocre food mindlessly. He wished with all his heart that Dean could just understand, for once, that it hadn't been a walk in the park for him either. His whole family were either dead or long lost and for the first time, he'd been completely alone - it was just too much. With no one to turn to, Sam had been standing clueless on what to do.

This so called business, the_ family business _as his big brother loved to call it, had killed everyone he loved. Why would he continue to hunt when the only reason he was still hunting in the first place - also know as Dean - had disappeared? Sam had been ripped apart in every way imaginable, been to Hell and back, and he was so, so tired. Completely exhausted. He couldn't keep going, couldn't bring him to walk another step down this destructive, familiar road - he needed to breathe fresh air for a while.

Suddenly feeling observed, his eyes darted to Dean and he blinked in confusion at the look he was recieving. "... What?"

Dean angrily tore the ear phones out and put the cell phone on speaker, filling the room with Kevin Tran's voice.

"_Sam Winchester, it's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse, and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or – or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran._"

"When was that?" Sam asked as he looked down on his plate, trying to sound neutral as possible and he took another bite of his food. This was bad, this was really, really bad.

Dean didn't respond, just clicked to play another message while continuing to stare unyielding at his little brother.

"_Sam Winchester. It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man._"

The youngest Winchester dropped his spoon and sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands against his thighs in nervous frustration. He didn't want to hear this, his conscience already biting away at him - he had desperately tried to ignore the thoughts about Kevin for months, trying to push the boy out of his mind.

"Okay," he mumbled, standing up as he spoke, "I get it. So, what, you want to... strategize or something?"

Again, the older brother didn't utter a sound as he played another message, relentless. He was not planning to go easy on Sam on this one, no way.

"_Hi, it's.. Kevin.. I'm gooood - whoo! I'm so goood_."

Sam listened with a puzzled expression before responding. "Uh, is he.. drunk?"

The message continued, "_Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven't slept for more than four hours a night, but.. It's all good in the hood_." Kevin cleared his throat before saying, "_Uh, if you're still alive - eat me!_"

Sam took a short breath, guilt playing whack-a-mole with his heart, and he quickly turned his face away from Dean who didn't stop clicking up new messages.

"_Eat me!_"

Sadness was written all over the younger man's face, those huge puppy-eyes looking back at Dean, silently begging him to stop.

"_Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try and reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore_."

After the voice mail ended, Dean shut the phone and got up on his feet, slowly approching an apprehensive little brother.

"He was our responsibility," Dean said quitely, but deadly, tossing the phone hard at Sam's chest. "And you couldn't answer the damn phone."

Sam took a deep breath, finding himself unable to look his brother straight into the eyes. Again. His mind tried to come up with some sort of explanation, anything that would justify the decision to leave Kevin on his own, but he knew there wasn't a thing he could say to make that right.

"I'm sorry," the younger man muttered after a couple of moments in silence.

"Sorry? Oh. That's great, just perfect! I sure hope that helped Kevin with his little demon-problem," Dean answered sarcastically, throwing his hands out with a thight smile. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're_ alive _as well."

Sam couldn't really say anything at this point. What was he supposed to say? Dean turned away from him and rubbed his forehead in frustration, not knowing what do to. He was pissed off beyond belief, his fingers itching to form into a fist and punch the other man in the face.

He couldn't just accept and tolerate that Sam let Kevin down like that, could he? For not even letting him know he's still up and at 'em, not six feet under?

After all, this kid was their responsibility, and with Dean out of the picture, that job fell automatically to Sam - just like Sam himself always had been his older brother's job when their dad wasn't around. And that man had made sure both his sons knew what responsibility meant. _Seems like his youngest forgot._

With the words of his father in his mind, Dean made a decision.

"Remember what responsibility means?" he growled. Sam nodded quietly. "Go ahead and tell me then."

"Oh, come on.." Sam couldn't help but blush, knowing Dean wanted to hear the phrases their father made them repeat over and over again throughout their childhood.

"Sam."

The younger brother sighed and quickly gave in. _Choose your battles_. "Responsibilty is taking care of your duties, responsibility is accountability, responsibility is trustworthiness, responsibility is..." Sam trailed off, frowning slightly with a suspicious look on his face.

"What?" Dean urged, stepping closer. "What was that last bit?"

"... Answering for your actions." It came out as a near whisper.

Dean nodded slowly and thoughtfully, and started to pace slowly back and forth. "You didn't take care of your duties, you weren't accountable and you weren't trustworthy at all.."

Sam watched his brother cautiously, clenching his jaw nervously. He didn't like the eerie, tense atmosphere going on in the cabin, and he definitely didn't like the way Dean was talking and looking at him. It was kind of scary.

"The question is, will you answer for your actions?"

Now if that didn't set off the alarm bells in Sam's head, nothing would. He gulped, mouth suddenly feeling dry as he tried to read his brother's mind. What was the guy planning?

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean," Dean's voice was dangerously low as he spoke, "I'm not letting you off with a slap on the wrist this time, no - I'm gonna handle this the old-fashioned way. You_ know _what I mean."

"No, seriously, I don't- Wait.. Wait, what?!" Sam nearly shrieked when he finally understood where Dean were going with this. "Oh no, you aren't! I'm way, way,_ way _too old for that crap!"

His brother simply shook his head and propped his foot upon the low coffee table, motioning the other man over with a hand and a warning look. However, Sam didn't budge an inch from his spot. There was just no way he'd willingly bend over Dean's thigh - hell no, he'd rather hike to Canada.

Dean's face hardened. With a low growl in his chest, he launched forward to grab the younger man's arm, but although Sam hadn't been hunting for a while, his reflexes were still as good as ever and he quickly jumped away.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dean, you shouldn't even be_ thinking _about it," Sam rambled nervously, still evading and dodging every attempt to be captivated. "If this is one of your sick perversions, dude, I promise there's clubs for that."

"This is not the time to joke around!" the blonde man yelled in anger, his fingers finally getting a grip around his brother's shirt. "You're making it so much worse for yourself, you have no idea."

Sam's heart jumped a beat in fear when he felt his body moving forward, and while he didn't want to fight his brother already after missing him for so long, he couldn't possibly submit to such a childish punishment.

"Hey, hey, hey," he buried his heels into the floor as hard as he could, keeping his brother an arm's length away, "I understand I was wrong and it was really stupid, but you can't do this, man!"

The older Winchester was too busy to answer, yet again cursing his brother's idiotic, huge size as he fought to get Sam where he wanted him.

"I can't believe you're fighting me," his eyes burning of fury and adrenaline, "how do you think Kevin felt?_ Huh? _He was desperate for your help!"

Sam was taken aback by the tone in the other man's voice and the harsh truth in his words, and for a moment he stopped struggling - long enough for Dean to haul him over to the coffee table and prop his foot back upon the flat surface.

"You have a choice here, Sammy," Dean said, almost out of breath. "Either you take what little responsibility there's left or you continue to fight and piss me off further, but I swear to God - this is going to happen one way or another."

The younger brother felt tears prickling behind his eyes and he looked away, struggling to make the right decision. Seeing his chance, Dean reached up and grabbed the back of Sam's neck, wrestling him down with pure force, but it didn't take long for him to realize he wouldn't be able to hold a flailing 6 ft 4'' man down in this postion.

Grabbing a fistful of his brother's shirt to keep him still, Dean leaned forward and hissed, "Calm down!"

Sam shook his head in protest, close to crying at this point. "Please, don't do this."

"Look, I don't want to, but I need you to learn you can't just ignore your responbilities because you feel like it, especially not when it's a human involved. He is hunted by demons, Sam.." Dean said, steeling his heart. "Sure, you could've stopped hunting, but the least you should've done is help Kevin. For his sake."

The tall man screwed his eyes shut and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to comprehend what was happening. He felt guilty, embarrassed and angry at the same time, but he didn't try to get up anymore. Eventually Sam braced himself by putting his hands flat on the table in front of him. _Take responsibilty_.

Dean sensed his little brother accepting his fate - as much as he could, that is - and wrapped an arm around his waist to anchor him down. Raising his right hand high, he brought it down hard on the upturned backside. Sam flinched of surprise, but didn't make any sound. He was determined to take this as stocially as possible.

The swats kept coming in a regular pace, hard and resolute, and Sam allowed himself to have the tiniest little squirm to relieve a bit of that stinging pain back there. It had been years since he found himself in this position and to be honest, it wasn't a pleasant reminder. Now he felt too old to holler and trash about like he used to, even though every instinct and impulse in his body told him to.

Then the older Winchester reached around and snapped Sam's belt open, quickly tugging his jeans down to his knees. Sam blushed furiously and opened his mouth to protests, but the words stayed at the tip of his tongue.

He couldn't help but jump as the first smack without his jeans landed though, grimacing at the biting pain. Damn, that hurt.

Dean looked down at his brother's tense back, rolling his eyes over the man's attempt to keep stoic - the effort to stay still and quiet almost made Sam shake in exertion. It didn't matter to Dean though, he was here to teach a rememberable lesson, and he suddenly increased the force and speed behind his swings.

"Ah!" Sam's head jerked up at the unexpected intensified pain, shifting his weight from one foot to another in reaction. _What the hell did that came from? _

Dean wasn't merciful as he continued to swat his brother's behind. One by one they connected with his ass, making it harder and harder for Sam to control his impulses, and soon enough a hand shot back to protective the hurting area.

"Take your hand away, Sam."

"No! It's enough, that's enough," Sam protested, his breath hitched.

Not patient enough to wait him out, Dean grabbed his hand to keep it out of the way and - to Sam's terror - yanked his underwear down to meet his jeans.

"What the hell, Dean!" Sam exclaimed and desperately tried to wriggle his way to freedom and dignity, but without success. "What are you doing?!"

Without an answer, his older brother started to spank him again. _God_. The pain, the burn, the relentless sting. How was he going to survive this without bursting out in tears and pleads?

Then, a much harder swat hit Sam right at the sensitive, tender under curve and he rocked forward. "_Shit!_"

That unforgiving hand landed over and over, and eventually Sam couldn't silence the yelp escaping his lips as a particulary hard swat crashed down unto his vulnerable skin. This was too much to deal with, this wasn't even remotely tolerable.

"Okay, I get it!" he gasped after a while, "_Ow_, fucking hell, I'm sorry!"

"Do you really?" Dean asked sourly. "Do you understand Kevin can be in danger right now, that he may even be in Crowley's dirty claws because you didn't pick up the phone?"

Sam's vision blurred up with unshed tears and he nodded his head frantically, "Yes, yes!"

Another forceful smack made him grasp Dean's leg thightly, holding on for dear life as his brother kept going without any signs of stopping any time soon.

"Please stop- Ah! I said I'm sorry!"

It didn't take long for Sam's tears to spill over and run down his face - it just hurt _so_ much and he was so, _so_ sorry and what if Kevin actually had been captured by the demons? The guilt and regret churned in his stomach, making him feel sick.

All of a sudden, Dean stopped, but didn't loosen his grip around his little brother. That was never a good sign. Closing his eyes, Sam listened to the other man unfasten his belt and ripped it through the loops of his pants. He'd been hoping Dean's belt would be left out of this discussion.

"I'll give you 12, one for every month I was gone.. and Kevin alone." To Sam's surprise, Dean just sounded tired and.. and sad.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his head as far as he could to look at his big brother. Their eyes met, and Sam offered a shaky nod. "Okay."

Dean swallowed audibly, giving him a curt nod back. Sam turned back to face the table again, his fingers curling up around the rough fabric of Dean's jeans as he heard the belt travel through the air with a whistling sound.

He yelped when the stripe of leather burned his bare skin, tears starting to stream down again. Holding his breath through the second and third, Sam let out a broken sob when the fourth lash met his thighs.

The older Winchester hated himself as he lifted the belt again and again, letting it connect with his crying little brother._ 6... 7... 8... _

"'m sorry!" Sam pleaded, his voice cracking. "OW!"

"Only three left, buddy," Dean said with a soft voice, then he quickly applied the last of the punishment, just wanting it to be over with.

When the belt fell to the ground, Sam slumped against his brother's thigh. Dean stroked a warm hand over the shaking back, waiting for the man to collect himself.

After a few moment, the youngest Winchester wiped his face with his hand and slowly stood up with a slight grimace. As soon as he'd pulled his clothes back into place, Dean pulled him into a strong hug.

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled again, and the sadness in his voice made his big brother hold him tighter.

"It's alright. Now we just gotta find Kevin, okay?"

Sam nodded in agreement as he pulled away from the hug, "I'll check his last voice mail and see if I can get any clues from that."

Gingerly sitting down at the kitchen table again, he opened his laptop.


End file.
